


Slow burn-II.

by Mac_Cecht



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mac_Cecht/pseuds/Mac_Cecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все как и раньше: церковь в пригороде Лондона, машина Валентайна работает в режиме "похоть", Эггси отправляется за Гарри.<br/>Этот фанфик - диптих к Slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow burn-II.

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание! Этот текст не сиквел, не приквел, а именно диптих к Slow burn - та же самая история, только глазами Гарри Харта.
> 
> Leoncharme сделала прекрасную обложку для фика http://img10.deviantart.net/c43b/i/2015/232/8/0/slow_burn_ii_by_leoncharme-d96flbk.png и обои для обеих частей диптиха http://pre00.deviantart.net/938a/th/pre/f/2015/232/7/6/kingsman_pack_by_leoncharme-d96fmas.png

«Для определения режима горения необходимо 

совместное решение системы уравнений, 

включающей в себя как уравнения химической 

кинетики данной реакции, так и уравнения 

движения газовой смеси. 

Область сгоревшего газа отделена от газа, 

в котором горение еще не началось, некоторым 

переходным слоем, где как раз и происходит 

самая реакция. Величина скорости распространения 

зависит от интенсивности теплопередачи из зоны

горения в ненагретую исходную газовую. 

Возникает вопрос о границах устойчивости 

описанного режима по отношению к малым 

возмущениям — условиях реального его 

существования. Учет вязкости газа, однако, 

не может привести к очень большому критическому 

значению этих чисел. Такая неустойчивость должна

была бы приводить к самопроизвольной турбулизации 

пламени. Между тем экспериментальные данные 

свидетельствуют о том, что самопроизвольная 

турбулизация пламени фактически не происходит.

В вопросах о турбулентном горении еще много 

неясного, и они здесь не будут рассматриваться». 

Е. М. Лифшиц

«Теоретическая физика. Гидродинамика»

– …поэтому слава Сатане, и хорошего дня, мадам.   
Гарри хотел бы сказать, что он не помнит ничего после этой фразы. Возможно, он даже малодушно хотел бы не помнить ничего из того, что было после, но, к сожалению, это не так.   
Он проснулся у себя дома. За окнами разливалась черничная тьма, и было непонятно, сейчас поздний вечер, ночь или раннее утро. Голова раскалывалась. Последний раз она так болела после той адской попойки в начале двухтысячных, и Гарри не планировал повторять этот незабываемый опыт. Он провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь стереть эту боль. Отлично – очки покосились, диванная обивка оставила следы на щеке, а костюм был помят настолько, что придется отдавать его в ателье – своими силами с такими изломами не справиться. Впрочем, Гарри себя чувствовал измятым настолько же, и это ощущение ему не помог смыть ни душ, ни завтрак, ни стакан бурбона. Четвертый стакан бурбона, если быть точнее.   
Все произошедшее было похоже на плохой сон. Он знал, что Валентайн что-то задумал, поэтому и отправился в церковь, но почему же все приборы Кингсмен оказались бесполезны против направленного звукового сигнала? Всего лишь звуковые волны, а им оказалось нечего этому противопоставить…  
Сам он, правда, тоже хорош, "Одиссею", что ли, не читал, Харт? Уши не догадался заткнуть? Поцелуй и последующий секс с ярой и не слишком симпатичной католичкой его не беспокоит, как и поцелуй с проповедником – не самый лучший его сексуальный опыт, но в этой ситуации Гарри не видит ничего, способного пошатнуть его устоявшийся мир. Мир сушественно накреняется дальше, когда в церковь врывается белобрысый вихрь по имени Эггси Анвин.   
В пять утра Гарри Харт, секретный агент Кигсмен, кодовое имя – "Галахад" сидит в своем кабинете. Впервые он не чувствует себя спокойно в окружении красных стен и газетных статей, впервые экран ноутбука гаснет через каждые несколько минут простоя – уходит в энергосберегающий режим, потому что Гарри к нему не прикасается. Брюки, рубашка, кобура, гладко выбритый подбородок, легкий запах лосьона, начищенные ботинки, прямая спина – все это было бы для него естественным, если бы не одна деталь: он беспощадно восстанавливает в памяти все, что происходило вчера. И это заставляет белеть подушечки пальцев, стискивающие стакан бурбона.   
Эггси… можно было предположить, нужно было предположить, что он рванет следом. Гарри не рассчитывал на такой исход, но все равно в нем теплилась надежда, что мальчишка не сможет его выследить – и в этом была его вина. Непростительная ошибка – недооценить. Страшно недооценить противника, но еще страшнее недооценить союзника.   
Галахад прекрасно помнит свои эмоции, когда Эггси влетел в церковь – ему было пофиг. Секс его интересовал тогда в разы больше. Да что там, секс – единственное, что его тогда интересовало. Он сфокусировал на мальчишке взгляд, только когда тот оттащил его подальше и зачем-то стал застегивать брюки. За отсутствие агрессии Гарри был даже благодарен Валентайну - в ином случае был шанс соскребать Эггси с ближайших досок пола. Тогда он только вяло сопротивлялся попыткам одеть его и то, скорее, из желания продолжать. От этих воспоминаний хочется поморщиться, но Галахад только делает очередной глоток бурбона – права на эмоциональные реакции он не имеет.   
Запереться в исповедальне показалось ему тогда гениальной идеей. Сейчас, когда он способен трезво мыслить, нельзя отказать Эггси в изящности: изолировать его от других – хороший ход. Гарри кажется, что мальчишка беспокоился не столь о его здоровье или угрозе кому-то еще, сколь о его моральном облике. И сейчас эта мысль причиняет боль, потому что Эггси совершил одну большую ошибку – заперся вместе с ним.   
Галахад снова наполняет стакан. Бутылка подходит к концу, но он не чувствует опьянения, самобичевание только начинается.   
– Блядь, Гарри, включи уже мозг и выключи член, – прошипел Эггси и отвесил ему мощную пощечину. В голове не прояснилось ни на мгновение, только страшно захотелось его поцеловать. А дальше Эггси снял с него очки. Это очень интимный жест, он не может ничего не значить. Тело охватило пламя вожделения. Гарри помнит, как потянулся к Эггси, но парень просто отвернулся от него и высунул нос наружу. Гарри молча наблюдал за широкой спиной, укутанной свободной курткой, задницей, очертания которой угадываются даже через джинсовую ткань, и шеей. Шея Эггси давно не давала ему покоя. Сколько раз хотелось оттянуть вниз ворот его футболки так, чтобы затрещала ткань, и прижаться губами к мягкой коже. Попробовать ее на вкус, прикусить зубами, почувствовать запах разгоряченного тела... Галахад вздохнул и прильнул к Эггси, обнимая его сзади. Он с упоением запустил руки под одежду и провел ладонями по рельефным мышцам живота.   
Краем уха Гарри слышал обрывки диалога, спутанные "лучше всех", "ко мне пристает" и не обращал на них никакого внимания, пока парень не спросил, есть ли безобидный способ его вырубить. Вырубить его? Зачем? Гарри Харт наконец добрался до вожделенной шеи, жадно выдохнул и вжался губами в кожу. По телу мальчишки прокатилась ответная дрожь, и это стало сигналом к действию. Руки сами спустились к животу; короткие ногти повторили линию пояса, цепляясь за грубоватую ткань джинсов, но Гарри в тот момент волновало только их содержание. Эггси почему-то говорил про часы и у кого-то спрашивал, что ему делать. Судя по дальнейшим репликам на связи был Мерлин и предлагал что-то такое, что парню было не по душе.   
Агрессию Гэри почему-то выплеснул на него. Развернулся лицом, но вместо того, чтобы приблизиться, отстранился на расстояние вытянутой руки и что-то кричал. Гарри возмущенно притягивал к себе упирающегося мальчишку, и только имя "Валентайн" сработало как триггер. Галахад отстранился и замер, пытаясь поймать ускользающую мысль. Его мозг истошно подавал какие-то сигналы, на которых все не получалось сосредоточиться. Гарри помнит, что еще успел подумать: "Какого Дьявола здесь творится?!" до того момента, как Гэри сдвинул очки на лоб, стянул с себя футболку и сделал шаг навстречу, вцепившись в пуговицы его рубашки. Тогда Гарри не мог обратить внимание на выражение глаз, но сейчас он прекрасно может его идентифицировать: обреченность идущего на смерть и делающего первый шаг ей навстречу.   
Гарри открывает ящик стола и нашаривает пачку сигарет в глубине. Он давно бросил курить, но сейчас ему мало только алкоголя. Сигарета вылетает из пачки от точного щелчка, Галахад прикуривает, медленно затягивается, позволяет себе откинуться на спинку кресла и выпустить струю сизого дыма в потолок. Первая сигарета после длительного перерыва не приносит удовольствия. Напротив, оставляет непривычную горечь на языке, неприятный привкус дыма, но удовольствия сейчас и не требуется, нужно сохранить ясную голову. Он должен вспомнить все до мелочей.   
И Гарри слишком хорошо помнит, что было дальше. Головокружительный поцелуй, дрожащее под его руками тело, набухшие соски, которые он заласкал до покраснения. На их неистовый секс в исповедальне можно дрочить. Хочется потянуться всем телом, разминая мышцы и сжать свой член, вспоминая, как вцеплялся в его волосы Эггси во время минета, пытался найти точку опоры и смотрел на него безумными глазами, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Как беззвучно кончал, закусывая пальцы, чтобы не стонать, как сохранял единственные остатки контроля, которыми делился и с Гарри, как выгибался под его ласками…  
Сигарета прогорает до фильтра и обжигает пальцы. Галахад откладывает окурок и прикрывает глаза. Был еще важный момент между ними, и его нельзя обойти стороной: момент его прихода в себя.   
– Гарри… – услышал он тихий шепот тогда, и до сих пор не может отделаться от мысли, что именно от этого включилось его сознание.   
Конечно, этого быть не могло и не было, но именно в этот момент он пришел в себя и выдохнул в ответ:   
– Эггси...  
Дальше его накрыло оглушительным оргазмом, из которого он запомнил только расширившиеся дикие глаза – Эггси все понял. Конечно, он увидел момент, когда Гарри перестал быть сексуально озабоченным роботом и стал самим собой. Этот момент Галахад хранит в своей душе, как один из ценнейших в жизни, потому что он обнимал Эггси. Все, что произошло между ними, было с его стороны бессознательными действиями, но тогда, в тот момент, он мог прижать парня к себе. У любой медали две стороны, и это же было для него самым мучительным. Он не изнасиловал Эггси в церкви, и за это Гарри Харт готов был до конца жизни благодарить Бога, в которого давно перестал верить. Мальчишка сам шагнул в его объятия и даже получал удовольствие, но это ничуть не умаляло его вины.   
Гарри не раз оказывался окружен со всех сторон противниками, но никогда за пару часов он не наживал себе столько проблем – сейчас он чувствует себя, как в осаде. Можно опустить морально-этический вопрос его поведения, Харта совершенно не парило, что он переспал с кем-то, хотя анализы на венерические заболевания – теперь актуальный для него вопрос. Сосредоточением его проблем был Эггси. После исчезновения сигнала и оргазма его организм отказался подчиняться приказам мозга и выключился. Галахад еще смутно помнил, как Эггси волок его до машины, но как оказался дома, понятия не имел. Им необходимо было объясниться, поговорить, но даже открыть рот оказалось слишком сложно для него. Губы словно смазали смолой, и Гарри так и не нашел сил разлепить их.   
Вряд ли он способен был выдать тогда что-то осмысленное, но о чем он будет говорить с Эггси сейчас, он тоже не знал. "Извини, что трахнул тебя, я был не в себе"? Боже, какая нелепость. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Гарри Харт любил Гэри Анвина. Влюбиться в него с первого взгляда было проблематично, Гэри на тот момент едва исполнилось пять лет, но вторая их встреча перевернула весь его мир с ног на голову. Восхищенный взгляд мальчишки польстил Галахаду, но больше всего его восхитило поведение Эггси в ситуации с Дином. И если бы он смог выстрелить в JB, то несомненно стал бы следующим Ланселотом. Он соврал, когда сказал, что парень превзошел его ожидания, пока он был в коме – Гарри не сомневался, что тот может дойти до конца, иначе бы он просто не привел его в Кингсмен. Эггси разочаровал его всего однажды: когда угнал машину Артура, но Гарри Харт готов был простить ему это. Эггси не знал, но он многое ему бы простил.   
Галахад не сразу понял природу своих чувств. Сначала подумал, что в нем говорит чувство вины, отеческая забота, но первая же эрекция разрушила его иллюзии – к Гэри он питал чувства совершенно иного рода. И именно поэтому старался держаться от него на расстоянии. Он будет заботиться об Эггси, оберегать, но его чувства останутся при нем. Мальчишка молод, у него вся жизнь впереди. Тем более до Гарри доносились отголоски историй о его сексуальных похождениях, и там фигурировали только девушки, ни слова о парнях. Так что заподозрить в Эггси гомосексуальность было сложно. Был даже момент, когда Галахад полагал, что у них с Рокси завяжутся отношения, но их общение быстро переросло в крепкую дружбу.   
Теперь в отношения наставника и ученика ворвался секс. Не по пьяни, не по взаимному согласию – хоть прямого насилия и не было, все равно давление исходило от него, и этому нет никакого оправдания. Возможно, это увеличит дистанцию между ними, и, наверное, это к лучшему. Но ситуация все равно требует решения.   
Гарри вздыхает и поводит затекшими плечами. Осталось просмотреть запись с очков, найти Эггси и разобраться с Валентайном. Наверняка, Мерлин уже проанализировал записи из церкви, так что Гарри интересует, по сути, что происходило после того, как Эггси погрузил его в машину. Он перематывает до того момента, как очки перестают показывать потолок церкви – это гениальная идея, Гарри не думал, что Анвин об этом позаботится – и вскользь просматривает запись. Пригородные пейзажи сменяются городскими, Эггси гонит, как сумасшедший, но даже по записи видно, насколько уверенно он чувствует себя за рулем. Гарри видит кусочек кисти на периферии кадра и пытается понять состояние мальчишки. До расслабленности ему далеко, он слишком сильно сжимает руль, но и на невроз это непохоже. Галахад облегченно вздыхает. Эггси, конечно, крепкий орешек, но иногда мы сами не представляем, где пробьет нашу защиту – он переживал.   
Гэри матерился, не переставая, пока затаскивал его в дом. Гарри невольно улыбается, месяцы тренировок в Кингсмен ничуть не изменили Эггси, и ему это нравится. Самое главное – оставаться собой, и это испытание мальчишка выдержал с честью. Гэри снял с него ботинки, укрыл пледом, и от этого теплеет в груди. Глупо было бы упрекать парня за то, что он еле нашел раскиданные ботинки, Эггси и так позаботился о многом.   
Гарри тянется к крышке ноутбука и замирает с поднятой рукой. Подается навстречу, перематывает запись на несколько секунд назад, впивается глазами в экран и с трудом сдерживает стон. Он не ошибся: Эггси целует его перед уходом.   
– Твою ж мать, Эггси, – выдыхает Галахад и сцепляет пальцы. – Твою мать. 

***

Поцелуй Эггси подрывал все исходные данные и вызывал хаос в душе. Поцелуй, секунда, короткое прикосновение губ, которого Гарри даже не помнит, а нужно переписывать всю систему уравнений. Что он значил, этот долбаный поцелуй? Эггси никогда не проявлял к нему никакого другого интереса, кроме как к хорошему собеседнику, а несколько раз под снисходительные смешки Гарри комментировал достоинства девушек вокруг. Гарри Харт давно смирился с тем, что у него нет шанса. Любить Эггси на расстоянии было не так уж и сложно. Какая может идти речь об отношениях, когда он лишил его отца и нормальной семьи? Он прекрасно помнит аккуратную, чистую, светлую комнату и маленького Эггси, и со смертью Ли в этой семье все изменилось. Возможно, нужно было постоянно интересоваться их жизнью и предложить свою помощь не единожды, но Гарри не думал, что звонок раздастся через столько лет. Мишель могла попросить что угодно: деньги, хорошую работу, отличное образование для сына, но она не стала. Глядя на ее поведение сейчас, Гарри мог только предположить, что она не смогла оправиться от смерти Ли, и все покатилось под откос. Никаких фактов у него не было, он и правда упустил из виду семью Анвин почти на два десятка лет, но, по его мнению, Дин и ему подобные был не причиной состояния самой Мишель и ее семьи, а следствием. И много в этом было вины Гарри Харта – Ли не довел бы семью до такого состояния.   
Понятно, почему в двадцать два года Эггси проебал так много возможностей в своей жизни: гимнастика, морская пехота, никогда не работал, баловался наркотиками… В этом тоже была вина Гарри. Но при этом он вырос хорошим человеком. Беззаветно любил мать и сестренку, оберегал их и заботился. Он не думал о собственной выгоде, становясь агентом Кингсмен, он думал, как уберечь мать от Дина. Галахад отнял у него так много, но мальчишка ни разу не упрекнул его в этом. Он ценил то, что для него делал Гарри. Даже когда срывался, эти злые слова про чучело его отца, сорвавшиеся с его губ, не были обдуманными, и он извинился сразу же. Гэри Анвин не был святым, но он был чем-то невозможным. Почти невозможно, чтобы в такой обстановке вырос настолько хороший, честный и порядочный человек. Все его пошлые шутки, бесцеремонность, дерзость и ярость – это просто внутренний жар. Галахада его поведение смущало гораздо реже, чем он это показывал. Его недовольство было воспитательным моментом, и в глубине души ему нравилось, что мальчишка остается самим собой. В конце концов, Гарри Харт и сам был бунтарем, и в этом они были очень похожи.   
В Эггси было столько света, что Гарри иногда застывал, пораженный его реакциями и действиями. Он был бы рад любить его, как отец, и гордиться таким сыном, но испытывал к нему чувства совсем иного рода. И если раньше можно было легко держаться на расстоянии, скрывать это в себе, то сейчас нужно было как-то разрулить сложившуюся ситуацию. И секс усложнялся поцелуем Эггси. Поцеловать его после того, что было между ними в церкви, можно было только в одном случае – если Гэри испытывал к нему подобные чувства. И Галахад пока не знал, что с этим делать. Радоваться, что у него появился шанс получить взаимность там, где он даже не думал? Или увеличивать дистанцию? Что человек, бывший причиной гибели его отца и разрушения семьи, мог дать ему, кроме своеобразной путевки в жизнь? Может, не самой лучшей и безопасной, но уж точно перспективной.   
Следующая неделя выдается совершенно безумной. Гребаный Валентайн пустил свои щупальца гораздо глубже, чем они всегда предполагали. Какая там принцесса Тильда и другие члены королевских семей – эта зараза проникла в самое ядро Кингсмен. Артур, конечно, был знатным снобом, но, Дьявол, когда он пришел в организацию, Честер Кинг уже стоял у руля! Все, чего они добились, было во многом его заслугой, и его предательство стало для Гарри ударом. Валентайн методично разрушал его жизнь и собирался проделать то же со всей планетой. На одной только ослепляющей ярости и адреналине Гарри продержался почти три дня, пока они окончательно разгребали эту ситуацию с Мерлином и Рокси. Помощь Эггси была бы далеко не лишней, но мальчишка ушел в подполье, не отвечал на звонки, а выслеживать сейчас его совершенно не было времени. Галахад не упрекал его даже мысленно – у него были на то веские основания. К тому же Гарри Харт был уверен, что, знай Гэри, что история с Валентайном была еще не закончена, он бы давно был здесь.   
Убедить принять мальчишку в Кингсмен было не таким уж простым, но и не таким сложным делом. Их и так давно было одиннадцать в основном составе. Двенадцатый рыцарь всегда оставался тайной: был то ли настолько хорошо засекречен, что о нем не знали остальные за круглым столом, то ли просто отсутствовал по каким-то соображениям. Сейчас они потеряли Артура, недавно – Ланселота, а за последние дни погибли еще Гавейн и Оуэн. Мерлин всегда с уважением относился к достижениям Гэри, тот не просто не отставал от Рокси, но и опережал бы в некоторые моменты, если бы не оставался помочь.   
Эггси не возвращается ни домой, ни в Кингсмен, ни к самому Харту. Вообще, Гарри начинает казаться, что с ним играют. Выследить Гэри Анвина было несложно, но вот поймать. Казалось, что он сам знает обо всех передвижениях Гарри и успешно избегает его общества – Галахад вот уже несколько раз впустую прокатился по городу. Даже, где он ночует, оставалось неизвестным. Первые несколько ночей мальчишка провел у друзей, он уже это выяснил, но дальше? «В мусорных баках от меня прячешься?! Вживлю тебе подкожный чип к черту!» – раздраженно думает Галахад, и ему интересно, это он теряет хватку или мальчишка оказался настолько хорошим учеником?  
– Артур оказался предателем, – Гарри мягко опускается на скамейку рядом с Эггси. Накрапывает мелкий дождь, и времяпрепроводжение в парке не кажется ему лучшей идеей, но Гэри так самозабвенно избегал его эту неделю, что Гарри просто не может не отдать ему должное.  
– Что с ним? – в голосе звучит только одна бесконечная усталось и безразличие. Плохой знак, лучше бы он злился.  
– Мертв.   
Гарри спокойно наблюдает за мальчишкой. Тот помят так, словно и правда прятался от него в мусорных баках, а заодно ел и спал там же. Хотя судя по бутылке пива в руке и еще куче в ближайшей урне, можно с большой вероятностью предположить, что ел тот пару дней назад. Галахад мысленно вздыхает: Гэри хочется подобрать, как бездомного щенка, притащить домой, вымыть, накормить и согреть. Обнять его хочется, хм.  
– Выглядишь не лучшим образом, – его голос не выражает никаких эмоций, но сердце сжимается, когда он смотрит на потерянного Эггси.   
На этот раз его даже не удостаивают ответом, только пожимают плечами. Типа отвали, Галахад, иди на хуй, и смотреть я буду в другую сторону.   
– Тебя приняли в Кингсмен. Мерлин будет ждать тебя завтра утром.   
– Ладно, – звучит лаконичный ответ, и Гарри позволено увидеть такой же лаконичный кивок.  
«Ладно, поиграли, и хватит, что за детский сад?!» – он чуть сгибает ногу, поворачиваясь вполоборота. До этого Гарри рассматривал Эггси, скорее, исподтишка, не навязывая свое внимание, не диктуя правил, но такие вещи нужно обсуждать глаза в глаза:  
– А нам с тобой нужно кое-что обсудить.  
Эггси не реагирует. Не меняется его апатичный взгляд, ленивые движения рук при броске мяча – в нем не изменяется ничего, но Гарри не устраивает такой уровень внимания, ему нужно, чтобы Эггси действительно его слушал. Гарри сжимает пальцами подбородок и силой заставляет Гэри повернуться. – Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, - повторяет он, выдерживая колкий взгляд исподлобья. Гэри смог бы вырваться, если бы захотел, потому что он не стал бы его удерживать, но тот не вырывается. Потому что не знает или не хочет? Галахаду это неизвестно.   
– Нечего обсуждать, – за этими словами следует открытый вызов и острый взгляд. Приглашение на битву. Только Гарри пришел не драться.  
– В церкви мы... – он запинается посередине фразы, потому что все еще не знает, что можно сказать в этой ситуации, но упрямо продолжает: – Я должен извиниться.   
Эггси подается навстречу с таким пылом, что Гарри оторопь берет. Он ждал извинений? И поэтому бегал от него?! Но то, что творится в голове Гэри Анвина – неисследованные участки космоса, потому что в следующую секундную его взгляд гаснет, и он оседает обратно.   
– Гарри, не делай из этого трагедии, – парень смеется, и этот смех полон едкой горечи. – Это просто секс, ничего больше.   
– Я не должен был, – Галахад качает головой. Это его вина, и Эггси не готов его простить.   
– Ты был под влиянием прибора Валентайна. Ты не мог себя контролировать, никто не мог, – мальчишка смотрит на него так же, как смотрел раньше, как смотрел всегда. Никакой апатии, только нотка сожаления, которая и звучит в следующих словах: – Завязывай с чувством вины, Галахад. Тебе не идет.   
– Ты так хорошо меня знаешь, что с уверенностью утверждаешь, что мне идет? – Гарри грустно улыбается. Этот мальчик всегда был упрямым, и на то, чтобы проломить эту стену, ему потребуется много времени.Сложнее всего пробиваться через безразличие, даже если оно показное. Да и показное ли?..   
– Ты прав, я ничего о тебе не знаю, – Гэри запрокидывает голову и пьяно смеется. Его смех отдает безумием.  
– Пойдем домой? – предлагает Галахад. Бросать его тут, пьяного и одинокого – последнее, чего ему бы хотелось. – Я знаю, что ты больше не живешь с матерью. Ты можешь остаться у меня.   
– Нет, у меня еще есть дела, – голос Эггси твердеет, словно он окончательно ожесточается. – Увидимся завтра.   
Гарри внимательно смотрит на него. Настаивать будет бесполезно, он и так один раз уже… настоял. Поэтому он только встает и церемонно склоняет голову:   
– Эггси. JB.   
Уходя, Гарри думает, что больше всего хотел бы снести кому-то полчелюсти рукоятью зонта. Поговорили, блядь. Впрочем, сдаваться он точно не собирается.

***

Гарри сидит на столе Мерлина. Одной ногой опирается о пол, а носком второй отбивает нервный ритм. Подошва лакированной туфли мерно ударяется о серебристо-серое напольное покрытие – и это единственное, что демонстрирует его состояние. Галахад читает отчет о произошедшем в церкви, а Мерлин выразительно молчит. Не делает вид, что занят своими делами, не пытается прервать его вопросами, хотя прекрасно видит, что Гарри листает папку уже третий раз. Их отношения с Мерлином нельзя назвать дружескими, но они, без сомнения, ближе, чем с другими агентами. Они обращались друг к другу на "вы" только на людях, и то это была неизбежная дань этикету. Однако сейчас его молчаливая поддержка, скорее, раздражала. Гарри сегодня все раздражало с самого утра; сказать, что он проснулся в омерзительном настроении, значило бы существенно преуменьшить реальное состояние дел. Он чувствовал себя усталым и взвинченным, но пока они не разгребут последствия появления Валентайна в поле зрения Кингсмен, о выходном нечего и мечтать. Отношения с Эггси тоже входили в эту категорию последствий.   
Гарри с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не швырнуть папку в триаду огромных мониторов. Именно на этих мониторах можно было видеть, как он приставал к Эггси, и хорошо, что тот догадался направить очки вверх: порно на большом экране – большей пошлости придумать сложно, а у Мерлина тут свой кинотеатр, бля! И именно здесь был виден прощальный поцелуй мальчишки… он переводит дыхание. Пар будет выпускать в спортзале, а не здесь, и спрашивает:   
– Почему излучение действовало на всех, кроме него?  
Собственный голос звучит, как чужой, настолько эта смесь шипения и свиста, сочащаяся ядом, не похожа на его привычный тембр.   
– Нано-гель, – Мерлин стоически переносит эти интонации, даже не ведет бровью, но его лаконичность – еще один повод для раздражения.   
– Как? – Галахад выплевывает это слово, уже не пытаясь удержать рвущиеся наружу эмоции. Это тот вопрос, который интересует его больше всего: почему под влиянием были все, кроме Гэри? Если это звуковой сигнал, почему Эггси не накрыло сразу, как тот вошел в церковь? Если допустить, что нано-гель стал проводником и катализатором, отключающим ингибиторы, как он попал в его собственный организм?  
– Вино. Вино для причастия, вино у Валентайна,   
Голос Мерлина звучит очень устало, но Гарри сейчас на это наплевать, он от души ругается, употребляя все бранные слова, которые знает, в различных комбинациях. А знает он много. Мерлин с интересом прислушивается к этой площадной ругани, улыбается и ехидно интересуется:   
– Жалеешь, что не удержал член в штанах?  
– Сам знаешь, – отрезает Гарри. Однако лед между ними уже сломлен, невысказанные слова не лежат тяжким грузом на сердце, не сковывают язык, позволяя ему только неловко ворочаться во рту и с трудом повиноваться сигналам мозга. Он наконец откладывает папку, слезает со стола и садится в кресло, разрешая себе откинуться на спинку и сцепить руки. Что ж, он теперь знает, как – чертов бокал вина за ужином, и ты теряешь контроль, какая гребаная ирония! За всю жизнь он на разу не напивался так, чтобы отключался мозг, чтобы наутро с трудом вспоминать предыдущий вечер, а тут долбаный бокал вина сыграл с ним такую дрянную шутку!   
– Поговори с ним, – Мерлин усаживается напротив и сверлит его взглядом.   
– Ты слишком хорошо его обучил, – усмехается Гарри.   
– Даже так?   
Галахад смотрит на чуть приподнявшиеся в удивлении брови и ощущает горечь на языке. Они пытались поговорить. "Это просто секс, Гарри, не делай из этого трагедии". "Завязывай с чувством вины, тебе не идет". Перед этим он неделю бегал за Эггси и сейчас за несколько дней в Кингсмен ни разу его не встретил. Да, его хорошо обучили.   
– Почти так, – уточняет Харт. Не описывать же настоящее положение дел, это все только их с Эггси личное дело, и разбираться с ним нужно вдвоем.   
Мерлин не выспрашивает подробности, молча двигает к нему папку с очередным делом, и Гарри благодарен за то, что его молчание не звучит сочувственно.   
Эггси в костюме выглядит ошеломляюще. Гарри замирает на две непозволительные секунды и не может отвести взгляда. Да, костюм идет всем. Он не встречал еще ни одного агента Кингсмен, которого бы испортил костюм, но то, как изменился Эггси, выбивает землю из-под ног. Галахад форменно сходит с ума от желания медленно развязать узел на галстуке, не разрывая зрительного контакта, позволить шелку скользить под накрахмаленным воротничком рубашки и чувствовать, как Гэри в этот момент пробирает дрожь. Расстегнуть две пуговицы на пиджаке, скользнуть рукой по белоснежной ткани рубашки, нагревшейся от тепла тела, вжать ладонь в поясницу и резко притянуть к себе. Впиться губами в губы и разделить этот жар на двоих. Присваивая. Делясь. Гарри Харт смотрит на четкий профиль, торчащий из аккуратной прически волос, отливающий платиной в холодном свете офисных ламп, и осознает, насколько влип. И так он еще не влипал.   
Взглядом повернувшегося к нему Эггси можно пробивать стены. Это даже не ковш драглайна, а большой чугунный шар весом в несколько тонн, летящий навстречу, чтобы обрушиться с оглушающей неизбежностью. Гарри выдерживает этот удар с честью: не позволяет дрогнуть ни единому мускулу, не меняет вежливо-невозмутимое выражение лица и чуть приподнимает уголки губ в приветственной улыбке. Эггси словно облачился не в костюм, а в доспехи и даже не поднимает забрала для разговора с ним. В узкую прорезь видны только глаза, и Галахаду не нравится то, что в них можно рассмотреть: холод, отчуждение, настороженность.   
Сделать комплимент его внешнему виду – это как послать первый, пробный мяч, чтобы изучить противника; Гэри изящно посылает его обратно, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. И тогда Гарри делает первый полноценный ход: нужно всего лишь назвать его "мой мальчик". Эггси всегда было приятно это обращение, Гарри заметил это с первого раза, хотя и не ожидал подобной реакции. Скорее, Эггси должен был взорваться от этого, но ни разу ни словом, ни жестом, ни богатой мимикой мальчишка не продемонстрировал, что ему это не нравится. Зато иногда еле заметно смущался, и тогда Гарри было сложнее всего удерживаться в узких рамках роли наставника и заботливого дядюшки. Сейчас же Гэри становится словно весь вырезан из гибкой звенящей стали, и на мгновение Галахаду кажется, что ему сейчас врежут. Собственное тело предупреждающе напрягает все мышцы, готовое увернуться от короткого удара поддых, но в ответ раздается лишь смех. Если закрыть глаза, не видеть выражение лица, он сам улыбнулся бы в ответ. Ему всегда нравились улыбка и смех Эггси, они прокатывались теплой волной по всему телу. Но нынешний взгляд не оставлял места сомнениям: все это – театр одного актера и одного зрителя. Гэри Анвин витиевато прощается, и Галахад не может не оценить изысканности выражений – это тянет на десятку по его личной шкале. Но когда тот оказывается за спиной, ему впервые за долгое время хочется сгорбиться. Опустить плечи, позволить внутреннему состоянию отразиться на внешнем облике… Вместо этого Гарри Харт только сильнее расправляет плечи и направляется в тренажерный зал – ему правда нужно выпустить пар.   
Следующие два месяца становятся тяжелым испытанием. Гарри был уверен, что нежелание мальчишки общаться с ним пройдет. Он все еще хранил в памяти тот робкий поцелуй, и если быть до конца откровенным, небольшую надежду на то, что все будет, как раньше. Когда-то им было легко рядом, и Галахаду не хватало этой легкости в общении, да и самого общения тоже. С тех пор, как Эггси стал агентом Кингсмен, они почти не виделись. Кто-то списал бы это на занятость нового агента, но Харт не был идиотом – Гэри Анвин просто не хотел его видеть. Со всеми остальными он сталкивался регулярно, а Эггси напоминал белого кролика, за которым гонялась Алиса: на границе поля зрения часто мелькала белобрысая макушка, доносились обрывки фраз со знакомыми интонациями, но стоило Гарри сделать шаг в его направлении, как Эггси исчезал. Сначала это казалось забавным, потом начало раздражать, и несколько раз Гарри действительно пришлось прикладывать усилия, чтобы застать мальчишку одного. Узкие коридоры были в этом существенными помощниками: не лучшее место для разговоров, зато вероятность, что кто-то остановится, чтобы присоединиться к беседе – величина, стремящаяся к нулю. Так и получалось. Редкие агенты спешили по своим делам, не обращая на них ровно никакого внимания. Впрочем, как раз беседы не получилось ни разу – Эггси или отговаривался от его общества всеми возможными способами, или просто ускользал. Гарри иногда хотелось обернуться вслед, сделать подсечку, подцепить изогнутой рукоятью зонта лодыжку, распластать по полу, оседлать бедра и, сжав запястья, заставить выслушать себя. Смотреть только в глаза, удерживать внимание и выдыхать сбивчивые слова его вины прямо в лицо. Мальчишка же не хотел, не пытался его выслушать, и после каждой неудавшейся попытки Гарри ощущал внутреннюю тяжесть, отвратительный холодный ком липкой безысходности, который тяжело ворочался в груди. До недавнего момента он не осознавал до конца, какое значение имел для него Гэри. Любовь к нему не была несчастной, не ощущалась грузом, но только сейчас он понимал глубину своего чувства и то, насколько много они раньше проводили времени вместе, насколько ему самому было важно их общение. Сейчас Гарри Харту не хватало общества Гэри Анвина. Он продолжал держать лицо и сверкать джентльменскими манерами, по вечерам убеждал себя, что так будет лучше для мальчишки – его ждет самостоятельная жизнь, а роль наставника всегда была временной. Гэри давно вырос из того, кому нужен наставник. Но глубину пролегшей между ними пропасти он познал тогда, когда в последнем разговоре подался навстречу. Странный, неожиданный для самого себя жест: то ли желание коснуться, то ли быть ближе – он сам не успел понять, потому что Гэри отшатнулся. Отпрянул от него, вжался лопатками в стену – и взгляд, как у загнанного зверя. Галахад сделал шаг назад, тяжело сглотнул и заставил себя улыбнуться. Губы сами произносили отточенные годами стандартные формулировки прощания, но сейчас все было серьезней, он понимал, что это конец. Если Эггси не может выносить его присутствия – это уже конец. Он больше не вправе навязывать юному Оуэну свое общество.

***

О сложившейся ситуации Гарри старался не думать. Бесполезно сожалеть о чем-то произошедшем, всегда нужно работать с настоящим. И в его случае с этим настоящим нужно было просто смириться и научиться жить. Он больше ни разу не пытался поговорить с Гэри; не старался избегать его, но и не искал встреч. В последний раз ему явно дали понять, что его общество не просто не является желанным, но и приносит дискомфорт. Поэтому с Эггси с того разговора Галахад общался вежливо и ровно, все чаще называл его "Гэри", а не "Эггси", и перестал обращаться к нему "мой мальчик". Период ученичества Гэри Анвина закончился задолго до крестового похода за ним в церковь, да и проще: Эггси не был больше его мальчиком. Гэри стал полноценным агентом Кингсмен, и в первый же день ему присвоили кодовое имя. Гарри не присутствовал на длительном зачитывании инструкций – своеобразной присяге, хотя раньше непременно был бы рядом. Оуэн – таким было кодовое имя Гэри, и оно нравилось Галахаду своей краткостью и лаконичностью. В нем было что-то и от "Гэри", и от "Эггси", и оно подходило мальчишке. Даже если бы в их распоряжении были все двенадцать имен, Гарри остановился именно на этом варианте. Их общение вышло на новый уровень. Обычно под этим подразумевается сближение или душевное родство, в их случае фраза носила ровно противоположное значение: они разговаривали только по работе. В итоге агент Галахад обращался к агенту Оуэну в большинстве случаев по его кодовому имени – это тоже было маркером их дистанции.   
Когда выдавались свободные и тихие вечера, когда у Гарри Харта было время с комфортом расположиться дома и налить на два пальца бурбона в резной стакан, он оглядывался назад и словно смотрел на них обоих со стороны. Он видел два клочка земли, разделенных бурной рекой, но вместо того, чтобы строить мост с обеих сторон, они возводили замки. Эггси со всей его страстью без устали возводил укрепления, старался отгородиться от Галахада. Он больше не доверял ему, не хотел видеть, чувствовать, подпускать. У реки стоял блокпост из костюма и взгляда, который сразу говорил ему: "Не приближайся".   
И Гарри больше не приближался. Пока Эггси отгораживался от него, его собственную крепость никто не собирался брать приступом. Проблема была не снаружи, а внутри него самого. Галахад тоже рыл рвы и возводил фортификационные рубежи, бесконечно укреплял стены, чтобы запрятать поглубже, похоронить свои чувства и эмоции. Чтобы у них даже не было мысли высунуть нос наружу. Чтобы не было такой возможности, даже если эта мысль появится.   
С Оуэном они сталкивались все реже и реже. Как ни странно, точками их пересечения становились только поручения от Мерлина, причем не задания, как таковые, а, скорее, личные просьбы. Гарри, ты не мог бы передать эту папку Эггси? Он забыл ее забрать, а у меня сейчас важная конференция. Иногда в его кабинет заглядывал раздраженный или невозмутимый Оуэн и сообщал, например, что очки Галахада барахлят, координатор до него уже час докричаться не может. Как ни странно, оказывалось, что очки действительно барахлили, хотя до этого работали совершенно нормально, но Галахад все равно выразительно смотрел на Мерлина и всем своим видом демонстрировал, что очень рассчитывает на то, что все эти папки, очки и прочие мелочи – не акт сводничества, правда Мерлин? Взгляд Мерлина сквозь стекла очков был совершенно прозрачным, и он безмолвно отвечал: "Ни в коем случае, Галахад, как Вы могли такое подумать?"  
Назначение на совместную миссию вызывает у Гарри Харта море вопросов, которые он непременно озвучил бы, если бы у его плеча не маячил Эггси. Значит, придется задать их после миссии, в приватной обстановке, потому что зачем ему прикрытие, если там всего пять солдат, охраняющих объект? Гарри мысленно вздыхает и одергивает себя: Мерлину как координатору их миссий он доверяет целиком и полностью, а вот уровень собственной мнительности стоит существенно снизить. Если тот считает, что его спина нуждается в прикрытии, значит, действительно нуждается.   
Пилотирование вертолетом Гарри берет на себя. На эту тему у Мерлина есть возражения, но Галахад считает, что лишние люди для этого задания им не нужны. Если нужно спиздить что-то тайно, тихонько положив пятерых человек, не стоит тащить с собой толпу агентов. А еще ему просто нравится управлять вертолетом. Гарри улыбается уголками губ, небрежно сжимая штурвал вертолета. Была б его воля, летал бы гораздо чаще. Жаль, что вертолет, как автомобиль, нельзя парковать в личном гараже в центре Лондона.  
Сейчас даже сидящий по правую руку Эггси не омрачает его радость, не вызывает грусти или сожаления. Это значит, что его внутренние стены снова крепки и неприступны, и это правильно для них обоих.   
Агент Оуэн собран, вежлив, и Гарри кожей ощущает исходящее от него волнами умиротворение. Галахаду нравится такое настроение, ему комфортно рядом с мальчишкой, он улыбается и поворачивается, чтобы что-то сказать, но непроницаемый профиль Гэри мгновенно напоминает о том, что между ними происходит. Галахад чувствует себя так, словно внутри лампочку погасили, и хмурится: он переоценил свои способности по запечатыванию эмоций. И это непростительная ошибка.   
Когда они оказываются на земле, Эггси безмолвно занимает позицию прикрывающего, встает в шаге позади него. Гарри лопатками чувствует присутствие Гэри. Ощущает его так, будто мальчишка дышит ему в затылок. Галахад всегда ревностно охранял границы личного пространства, а присутствие чужих людей за спиной приводило его в состояние дискомфорта, поэтому он всеми силами его избегал. Только сейчас понимает, что если бы Эггси действительно стоял у него за спиной, прижавшись вплотную, ему было бы невероятно спокойно.   
Стремительно развивающиеся события не оставляют времени на размышления. Их маленький блокпост оказывается большим, и сейчас Гарри Харт рад, что Эггси рядом с ним. Рад и приятно удивлен качеством его работы. Он думал, что несмотря на распределение, ему придется приглядывать за мальчишкой. Это не первое его полевое задание, но первое, которое нельзя провалить ни под каким видом. Однако все, что делает Оуэн, он делает по высшему разряду. Не смущается, не нервничает, когда противников оказывается в несколько раз больше и дерется так, что было бы у них время – Галахад обязательно бы полюбовался его стилем ведения боя. Гарри привык пользоваться своим оружием, а окружающее пространство, скорее, предпочитал использовать как щит, а Эггси превращал в оружие все, что было в поле его доступа будь то камень, вражеский пистолет или само тело противника. Гарри и раньше всецело доверял мальчишке, но раньше это был выбор, скорее, его сердца, сейчас же – трезвая оценка его способностей. Эггси был сосредоточением безумия и элегантности. Никаких заминок или опозданий, четко выверенные движения и – это стало для Гарри сюрпризом – точное знание его действий. Казалось бы, откуда: всего один раз Эггси видел, как он дерется, и то это был не бой с серьезным противником, а кучка сопливых ублюдков в баре, но мальчишка действительно знал все его движения, чувствовал, что нужно сделать. И если Гарри нужно было сделать переход или просто перезарядить оружие, не нужно было отыскивать взглядом Эггси среди вспышек выстрелов и редкого грохота гранат.  
Обернуться Гарри заставляет какое-то шестое чувство, иного объяснения у него нет, потому что оборачивается он именно в тот момент, когда Эггси допускает ошибку и ловит пулю. В первую секунду Гарри кажется, что его собственное сердце сейчас остановится. Впрочем, это не мешает ему переместиться на линию огня, закрывая Эггси, и облегченно выдохнуть, потому что тот остается на ногах. В темноте, боковым зрением ему не удается рассмотреть рану, но падать мальчишка не торопится, наоборот, делает несколько шагов назад, прислоняется к стене и осматривает разодранную куртку. Похоже, пуля прошила насквозь, максимум, кожу, мышцы не задеты – обе руки функционируют нормально, но все равно Гарри стреляет, скорее, наугад, целится только на звук, а сам не сводит глаз Эггси до тех пор, пока тот не поднимает взгляда. Жесткий и холодный, предупреждение и окрик – это полыхает сейчас в глазах Оуэна. Эмоции, усиленные адреналином, снова говорят ему не подходить, но короткий кивок не оставляет пространства для домыслов – он в порядке. Его рана не настолько серьезна, чтобы сейчас ей заниматься. Гарри кивает в ответ и наконец отворачивается. Слишком велико желание расстрелять вокруг все живое и посмотреть самому, что с Эггси, но его приближение будет воспринято в штыки, поэтому он не приближается.  
После ранения Гэри становится немного заторможен, и это беспокоит Галахада. Он старается, чтобы мальчишка все время был у него за спиной. Не для того, чтобы прикрывать его спину – позади только пустые коридоры, они проверили – а чтобы по возможности предотвратить еще одно ранение. Когда за спиной раздается взрыв, мир перед глазами рассыпается на осколки. Это замедленное кино, кадры стробоскопа – он видит полет каждой выпущенной пули и целится на невыносимые мгновения дольше. Всего лишь по доле секунды на пулю, но это складывается в вечность, и кажется, что никогда не кончится. Но Гарри должен убить всех прежде, чем обернется. Прежде, чем увидит распластанное на полу тело. Ли Анвин, Гэри Анвин – он убил обоих.   
Ему хочется орать, выплескивая все скопившуюся боль, когда падает последний противник, но он просто молниеносно оборачивается и смеется от облегчения: Гэри явно накрыло взрывной волной, но он жив. Сидит на полу, отряхивается, как пес, вылезший из воды, но он несомненно живой.   
Гарри сгребает его в охапку, рывком поднимает с пола и вталкивает в ближайшую нишу в затемненном участке. Вокруг тихо, но не факт, что их бой уже закончен.  
– Посмотри на меня, – требовательно заявляет Гарри, но Эггси никак не реагирует на звук его голоса, все таким же расфокусированным взглядом глядя мимо. Тогда Галахад встряхивает его, сжав пальцами форменную куртку, и рычит: – Оуэн! Оуэн, блядь!  
Эггси хмурится. Прислушивается к себе, сглатывает и наконец переводит на него осмысленный взгляд.  
– Я в норме, – голос мальчишки – чистый хрип, он встряхивает головой, а Гарри облегченно выдыхает и слышит в наушниках такой же облегченный выдох, Мерлин молчал и не вмешивался все это время, висел на линии безмолвным слушателем. Гэри криво ухмыляется, собирается что-то сказать, вероятнее всего, пошутить – зубоскалить над собой и другими в любой ситуации всегда было его отличительной чертой – но в следующий момент его взгляд становится острым. Не стена – холодное оружие. И желание убить.  
Эггси максимально отодвигается от него, а Гарри захлестывает собственная горечь. В крови все еще бушует адреналин, и это затуманивает мозг, потому что вместо того, чтобы отступить, Гарри Харт смотрит в его глаза и вкладывает в слова всю скопившуюся за эти недели желчь:  
– Я тебе настолько противен, что ты минуту потерпеть не можешь?   
Эггси не отвечает, только отодвигается. Не пытается оттолкнуть, но пытается еще больше распластаться по стене. Сознание заливает белая, холодная ярость. Невероятных трудов ему стоит сдержаться и не всадить этому мелкому идиоту кулак в челюсть со всей силой, на которую он только способен. Наверное, они ведут себя, как два подростка, но Гарри невероятно зол, и чтобы хоть как-то нивелировать собственную злость, прижимает его еще сильнее, раздвигает ноги коленом, пропихивает туда свою, чтобы еще сильнее вдавить его в стену и замирает. То, что он чувствует бедром, явно не пистолет, руки Гэри находятся в другом месте. И не шоколадный батончик в кармане.   
Он не сводит с лица Эггси хищного взгляда, но мальчишка сразу закрывает глаза. Гарри молчит, обрабатывая информацию. У Эггси стоит? Это… Гарри не раздумывает, опускает руку и жадно сдавливает член. Это что-то невероятное, и, возможно, это его шанс. Если Эггси так реагирует на его близость, значит, еще не все потеряно.  
– Галахад, убери руки от моего члена! – шипит тот. От его разъяренного взгляда у Галахада переворачивается все внутри, и у него самого, блядь, сейчас встанет. Гарри подается навстречу, но в барабанные перепонки внезапно врывается голос координатора:  
– Да вы там вконец охуели?! Чем вы занимаетесь?  
Он орет так громко, что хрустят качественные динамики, но Гарри сейчас наплевать и на него, и на их сверхважное задание, его волнует только Эггси и то, что между ними происходит.  
– Мерлин, отъебись, – спокойно говорит он в ответ и не сводит с Эггси внимательного взгляда. Он ни за что не выпустит его из поля зрения.  
Несколько секунд тишины позволяют Галахаду предположить, что Мерлин внял его посылу и отъебался, но когда тот начинает говорить, его интонациями можно заколачивать гвозди:  
– Уж не знаю, кто из вас на кого хуже влияет, но в трехсот ярдах от вас противники. Помните таких? Солдатики, блядь, с автоматиками! – в голосе координатора проскальзывают истерические нотки и Гарри чуть улыбается. Интересно, в нем больше злости или волнения за них обоих? Несмотря на всю бесстрастность и видимую жесткость Мерлина, Галахад как никто другой знал, насколько он переживает за своих воспитанников. Да и за остальных агентов он чувствовал не меньшую ответственность. – Пиф-паф, и отстрелят вам, к Дьяволу, член! Или голову. Что сейчас – одно и то же! – его тирада заканчивается криком, но продолжает он совершенно спокойно: – Патроны остались?  
– Да, – отвечает Эггси и облизывает губы. Теперь он сам не отводит заинтересованного взгляда от Гарри. – Сколько?  
– Трое.  
– Где?  
– Прямо перед тобой.  
Гарри думает, что сейчас придется отодвинуться и снова стрелять, а ему хотелось бы выяснить окончательно отношения с Эггси.  
– Командуй, – мальчишка не отводит глаз и усмехается. Галахад удивленно приподнимает брови, но уже через секунду оказывается прижат крепче руками, обхватившими его за талию. И эти руки сжимают в объятиях не только его, но еще и пистолет. Гэри собирается стрелять так? Гарри тяжело дышит, придвигается еще на дюйм и видит абсолютно безумные, шальные глаза. Все правильно, то, что они делают – безумие. Стреляй, мальчик.  
– Полдень.  
Эггси стреляет. Не пытается проводить пулю взглядом, проследить попал он или нет, он уверен в своих действиях, и Галахад чувствует, как у него тоже начинает ехать крыша. Невероятная близость и доверие – их единое пространство. Если Эггси промахнется, пулю первым поймает он. И хорошо, потому что тогда у мальчишки будет второй шанс, но Эггси он и не требуется – звук падающего тела свидетельствует об этом.  
– Одиннадцать.  
Эггси снова стреляет, а Гарри Харт понимает, что если прямо сейчас, немедленно, его не поцелует, его хватит инфаркт. Так как скорая смерть не входит в его планы, он не собирается отказывать себе в такой мелочи. Неторопливо снимает очки, стягивает ненавистную балаклаву и ждет только следующего короткого приказа и еще одного точного выстрела, после чего без промедления накрывает его губы своими. Галахад еще успевает почувствовать, как стискивает его в объятиях Эггси, вцепляясь в его куртку, а дальше его уносит, с головой убирает в поцелуй, который рушит все их тщательно выстроенные укрепления.   
– Уходите уже оттуда! Семеро, восемьсот ярдов.  
Голос Мерлина свидетельствует о том, что его терпение на исходе, и Галахад с сожалением выдыхает в приоткрытые губы:  
– Поняли.  
В глазах мальчишки плещется разочарование, но он замирает, когда Гарри обнимает его обеими руками. Он ныряет руками под куртку, растворяясь в жаре разгоряченного тела, и достает пистолеты, думая, что кобура, располагающаяся на поясе сзади – одно из лучших изобретений человечества.   
– Оуэн, надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что нам действительно нужно кое-что обсудить? – вежливо осведомляется Гарри, поправляя маску, и ему приходится призвать на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы отодвинуться, развернуться и пойти навстречу очередной опасности.  
Он не ждет Эггси, просто знает, что тот пойдет за ним. Краем уха можно уловить звук перезаряжаемых пистолетов и тихий смех, от которого по телу прокатывается волна детской радости. Агент Галахад сейчас счастлив самым непристойным образом. А когда мальчишка ловит его посреди боя, на секунду прижимается всем телом и жарко выдыхает: «Приходи ко мне на ужин?», Гарри понимает, что степень безумия у них с Эггси одинаковая. Точнее – одна на двоих.

***

После миссии Гарри собирается прояснить с Эггси все окончательно. Честно говоря, он чувствует себя, как юный влюбленный подросток, которому хочется только одного – побыть с любимым человеком. Ему все равно, куда захочет Эггси: в самый шикарный ресторан Лондона, в его постель, в ближайшую подворотню, на детскую площадку с бутылкой пива – сейчас он готов отправиться с мальчишкой куда угодно. Он не собирается торопить его ни с сексом, ни даже с поцелуями, достаточно, чтобы тот был рядом. Его собственный организм горит, агонизирует и требует Гэри Анвина, как, наверное, требуется наркотик наркоману, пытающемуся слезть с иглы. Весь его контроль, рассудительность, спокойствие, здравый смысл с грохотом летят в Тартар, с таким же грохотом срывается с вершины горы камень, который бесконечно толкает вверх упрямый Сизиф. Огромный валун сопровождает оглушающий рокот; он увлекает за собой более мелкие камни, и это все грозит обвалом, камнепадом, оползнем – грозит превратить пологий склон в отвесный клиф. Это какая-то блядская гормональная буря, которая накатывает волнами все большей силы, и Галахаду приходится призывать на помощь все свое самообладание, чтобы сохранить лицо и джентльменские манеры.  
Отповедь Мерлина сейчас откровенно раздражает. Он просто взбешен их поведением на миссии. Гарри не видел его таким злым вот уже…да ни разу, наверное, не видел. Сам Гарри Харт гораздо чаще выпускал пар, чем координатор всего Кингсмена, и, похоже, сейчас они с Эггси огребали за все годы сразу. Впрочем, весь гнев был сосредоточен на самом Харте. Отчасти это было понятно: он старше, ответственен за выполнение задания, не обладает взрывным темпераментом Гэри Анвина, и от него никак не ожидали… Гарри слушает вполуха. Точнее даже будет сказать, делает вид, что слушает. Гораздо больше его сейчас волнует Эггси, который предусмотрительно не высовывается из-за его левого плеча. Гарри этому даже рад. Он сомневается, что огонь Мерлина причинил бы Эггси хоть какой-то вред, но эта боевая расстановка не позволяет Галахаду видеть мальчишку и, как следствие, пожирать его взглядом. Его обуревают настолько глупые желания, как то: взять его за руку, приобнять за талию, притягивая к себе, что Гарри готов сам себе врезать по морде. Он искренне считает, что выплеснуть эмоции Мерлину будет полезно, поэтому честно выдерживает полчаса. И еще половину от этого времени. А потом обрывает коротким вопросом, интересуясь, справились ли они в итоге с заданием. Ему казалось, что справились. К тому же никто не погиб, не ранен, он украдкой рассмотрел царапину Эггси – она действительно оказалась царапиной, пуля даже не прошила кожу. Так к чему вся эта выволочка? Призвать на помощь здравый смысл? У того сегодня выходной. Гарри дожидается ответа, подтверждающего, что они справились, сухо роняет: «Отлично», – и выходит из кабинета. Мальчишка выскальзывает за ним, и Гарри, не теряя времени даром, зажимает его у ближайшей стены. Точнее, он хотел бы его зажать, но Гэри подготовился к его атаке: он выставляет перед собой бумажку с адресом то ли, как щит, то ли, как копье. Галахад обеспокоенно смотрит в глаза, ожидая увидеть там очередное: «Не приближайся», и испытывает облегчение, когда этого там не оказывается. Обычный взгляд, никаких копий, никаких кольев. Но «Завтра. В семь» звучит для него, как приговор, потому что очередные сутки неопределенности не могут радовать по сути своей. Да и Гэри может напридумывать себе все, что угодно, времени предостаточно…  
Гарри мысленно вздыхает и витиевато прощается. В конце концов, он готов его ждать столько, сколько понадобится, да и самому не помешает привести в порядок свое самообладание. Проветрить и заштопать.  
Он не смог бы сказать, нервничает в ожидании вечера или остается спокойным. Просыпается, занимается обычными делами, исключая из общего списка все, что связано с работой. Вместо этого отправляется по магазинам, придирчиво выбирает бутылку вина к ужину. Он не знает, что его ждет: пицца, такос или бургеры из Макдональдса, но это не имеет ни малейшего значения. Вино должно быть качественным, не слишком крепким и не слишком дорогим, чтобы Гэри не почувствовал себя неловко – Гарри вполне способен спустить пару десятков тысяч фунтов на вино.  
Гарри Харт охуевает уже с порога, когда Эггси открывает ему, полностью облаченный в костюм, затянутый галстуком с идеальным виндзорским. Он ожидал увидеть Эггси в джинсах и какой-нибудь футболке безумной расцветки, босиком и выглядящим так, будто только проснулся. Но внешний вид мальчишки – не самое худшее, что его ожидает. Сервированный по всем правилам стол, фарфор в одной цветовой гамме с салфетками и свечами, вызывает у него недоумение и желание поинтересоваться психическим состоянием агента Оуэна. Но если тот хочет поиграть в джентльменов, Гарри принимает его правила.  
Оказывается, что Эггси хочет поиграть не в джентльменов, а в пафосных снобов: сервировка, еда и даже их посадка за столом по всем правилам королевского этикета, только официантов не хватает. И светская беседа. Блядская светская беседа о погоде, работе, последних политических новостях, лишенная обычных анвиновских шуточек – и совершенно непонятно, для кого предназначен этот гребаный фарс.  
Эггси прерывает собственную тираду на полуслове, кладет приборы в тарелку, обозначая окончание ужина, благодарит за хороший вечер и отходит к окну с бокалом вина. Гарри не шевелится, смотрит ему вслед. На фоне темного прямоугольника окна, подсвеченного рассеянным светом далеких фонарей, мальчишка смотрится особенно неприкаянно и одиноко. Хочется подойти к нему, сжать опущенные в огорчении плечи, и сказать, как он его любит. Господь свидетель, он любит его до безумия, до одурения, до потери контроля. Галахад скидывает пиджак, небрежно бросая его на спинку соседнего стула, расстегивает две пуговицы на рубашке, спускает узел галстука на семь дюймов. Это полная капитуляция, его внешний вид далеко за границами, установленными этикетом, и это единственный способ показать Гэри, что они с ним на равных.  
– Ты считаешь меня настолько снобом? – Гарри откидывается на спинку стула, показывая рукой на стол, и четко интонирует слово «настолько».  
– Да, – Эггси отвечает без запинки, повернувшись, однако, на его голос. Устало вздыхает и исправляется: – Нет, – и после паузы уточняет: – Не знаю, – он закрывает глаза.  
– Я так и подумал, – тихо отвечает Гарри, приближаясь к нему. Это важный момент, это сложный момент, им нужно пройти его вместе, иначе они не смогут идти дальше. Он опирается на подоконник, оставляя Эггси пространство для физических и словесных маневров, и старается, чтобы его голос звучал как можно мягче: – Я не настолько сноб, Эггси. Все это было необязательно, не нужно… Это не ты.  
– Тогда нафиг ты вино притащил? Ты знаешь, что я предпочитаю виски.  
Эггси ощетинивается, как рассерженный ежик, топорщит иголки, но сразу убирает их обратно. Гарри осторожно касается его плеча, призывая открыть глаза, и только когда ловит взгляд, добродушно усмехается в ответ:  
– Или бурбон. Знаю. Только нам нужно поговорить на трезвую голову. Напиться мы всегда успеем, давай все обсудим.  
Эггси кивает. Он сейчас напряжен настолько, что им самим можно стены пробивать, и Гарри подходит вплотную. Встает так, что их одежда соприкасается и тихо шуршит в темноте, но не позволяет себе прикоснуться. Еще не время.  
– Я помню, что было в церкви. Я хотел тебя.  
– Тебе было все равно, – от горечи, звучащей в этих словах, Галахаду болью сдавливает горло. Словно веревку на шею накинули и медленно тянут наверх.  
– Эггси, ты не можешь влезть в мою голову, – Гарри вздыхает, не отодвигаясь ни на дюйм. – Если бы не было тебя, я бы трахал все, что шевелится, это правда, но я хотел тебя, я точно это знаю.  
Он чувствует себя беспомощным и неуверенным. Давно забытое чувство захлестывает его, и Галахад теряется, потому что не знает, как донести до Эггси то, что он хочет сказать, то, что он чувствует. И мальчишка только кривится в ответ и выплевывает:  
– Я не верю тебе.  
В его словах нет агрессии, только бесконечное количество горечи и боли. Гарри ощущает эту горечь на языке, она проникает в кровь и разливается по венам, и он готов разделить ее с Эггси, это их общая горечь.  
– Я знаю это потому, что я хотел этого и раньше. Я безумно хотел тебя, Эггси. Мне жаль, что все вышло именно так, – больше всего Гарри хочет сейчас прикоснуться, показать действиями то, что так трудно объяснить словами. Но он не пересекает установленный мальчишкой барьер, тот и так взрывается, и в глазах его пылает гнев:  
– Только не смей больше извиняться за секс, слышишь, Галахад? Ты нашел меня, чтобы извиниться за то, что меня трахнул!  
– За то, что сделал это, не спрашивая твоего согласия, – уточняет Гарри.  
Ситуация становится все опасней, потому что Гэри сейчас полыхает праведным гневом так, что Гарри почти физически ощущает этот жар. Галахад четко видит отсчет последних секунд на таймере бомбы, мерцающие зеленоватые цифры, и понимает, что не заслужил прощения. Какое прощение, о чем он? Такое нельзя простить, такое нельзя забыть, Гэри просто не сможет перешагнуть это в себе. «Нужно было остановиться на стадии: «Не приближайся», оставить его в покое, позволить жить дальше. Ты – идиот, Гарри Харт», – горько думает он и чуть склоняет голову. Готовность принять свое наказание, пусть его сожжет этим гневом.  
– Ты говоришь, что все помнишь.  
Ровный тон заставляет Галахада удивленно распрямиться.  
– Да.  
– Тогда вспомни, – мальчишка нарушает установленные им самим границы: склоняется к Галахаду так, чтобы касаться его носа своим. И то, что он слышит дальше, побуждает задуматься, кто из них возводил эти границы. – Посмотри на меня и вспомни. Я был согласен, я хотел тебя. Ты мне не противен, Гарри.  
Гарри Харт чувствует себя так, словно его самого обнимают. Развязывают веревку, снимают ее с шеи, скидывают с сердца огромный валун его вины, давившей все эти месяцы.  
– Ты не слышал наш разговор с Мерлином, только мои ответы, – голос Гэри звучит тихо и мягко, как недавно звучал и его голос. И от осознания, что мальчишка сейчас пытается успокоить его, позаботиться о нем, сжимается сердце. – Он спросил, нравишься ли ты мне. Я ответил "да", но соврал. Я люблю тебя.  
– Почему ты бегал от меня? – Гарри больше не может ждать. Слово «люблю» пульсирует в висках, стремится по венам бешеным потоком, вымывая весь яд скопившейся горечи. Его горечи. Их горечи. Он подается вперед. Ближе. Еще ближе. Чтобы касаться губами губ во время разговора.  
– Ты жалел меня. И твоя жалость была унизительна. Ты – потрясающий любовник, Гарри. Даже в автоматическом режиме. Это было бесподобно, хотя и очень неожиданно.  
Эггси тихо смеется, и Гарри хочется переломить его пополам, притягивая к себе. Он не выдерживает, оставаться даже на таком расстоянии от него становится пыткой, и он целует невозможно любимого Гэри Анвина. Мягко. Нежно.   
– Не убегай от меня больше, высказывай все в лицо. А то я начинаю чувствовать себя дебилом. Не могу назвать это ощущение приятным.  
– А ты и есть дебил! Не нашел ничего лучшего, чем извиниться! – парень фыркает, и Галахад улыбается. Теперь это действительно его Эггси.  
– Тогда ты тоже дебил, если не заметил, что я люблю тебя.  
– Похоже, Мерлин был прав, мы – два дебила...  
Эггси еле сдерживает хохот, а Гарри удивленно думает, когда этот лысый координатор успел обозвать их дебилами.  
– Я, блядь, всегда прав! – Мерлин шипит так раздраженно, словно слышал мысли о своей лысине. – Очки снимите, идиоты, вас пол-офиса слушает!  
Гарри Харт смеется. Эггси снимает все барьеры, и его снова можно читать, как открытую книгу. Его зрачки расширяются от удивления, рот приоткрывается, и Галахаду хочется уточнить, он что, правда, не помнил об очках на носу?! Впрочем, этот вопрос в ответе не нуждается, ясно видно же, что не помнил. Гарри не забывал о них, просто не придавал никакого значения – все равно, слышат их или нет, Гэри хотел побыть агентом Оуэном, агент Галахад принял этот вызов. Но для того, что будет происходить дальше, им не нужны наблюдатели и слушатели, а то, пожалуй, придется этой самой половине офиса вкатить амнезию.   
Гарри аккуратно снимает свои очки, неторопливо складывает дужки, потом повторяет все то же самое с очками Эггси – и отбрасывает их в сторону, в темноту, в угол комнаты. Оттуда раздается возмущенно-жалобное звякание, но улыбка Эггси сияет сильнее, чем фонари, разбавляющие лондонские ночи. И это единственное, что имеет значение.


End file.
